Canals
The Canals are a network of rivers and drainage tunnels which served as both drainage and possibly transportation located in City 17 and the Wasteland. Overview Features The canals near or in City 17 appears to be heavily used as drainage, and has a very large network of sewers and waste tunnels. Because of the Combine invasion and the drop of earth's resources, the canals near the city had almost all drained out, and what remains is the riverbed and a large amount of waste. The canals are infested with Xen wildlife, made worse by constant Headcrab shells being fired by the Combine. Outside City 17, the canals appear to be more rivers and waterways than tunnels and sewers, and was probably used more for transportation than drainage and waste disposal, as shown by the many shipwrecks along the larger tunnels. The water levels, however, are low, and following the Combine invasion, a large portion of the canals in both the city and outside had become toxic waste or other hazardous materials. Civil Protection units frequently patrolled the canals for resistance activity, and were tasked with maintaining the many useful buildings and outposts located along the rivers. Resistance presence The Resistance had established an organised system of stations for refugees hoping to escape City 17. Through the use of radios and hidden bases containing supplies and living quarters, the Resistance had formed a rather strong foothold in the canal areas. Resistance used both the canals inside City 17 and outside, using the many tunnels and drainage areas to secretly establish living areas and bases. Appearances ''Half-Life 2 With the arrival of Gordon Freeman, Civil Protection was fully aware of the presence of resistance refugee stations, and were conducting raids on the stations and killing Resistance personnel. Eventually all the stations were either found and destroyed, or were closed down and abandoned. Freeman did however destroy almost all of the Civil Protection's outposts on his way to Black Mesa East. Behind the scenes *The Canals were originally to feature Bullsquids, cut from the final release.WC mappackPlayable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] *The levels were also to be much longer and allow the player a deeper view of the Wasteland part of the Canals.WC mappack Gallery Pre-release File:Canals building.jpg|Building near the Canals. File:Canals industrial.jpg|Industrial part of the Canals. File:Canal bridge cracks.jpg|Bridge and cracks. File:Canals yellow.jpg|Radioactive waste. Canals bridge1.jpg|Razor Train passing on a bridge above the Canals. Canals bridge2.jpg|Bridge above the Canals. Canals bridges.jpg|Bridges above the Canals. File:Bullsquids canals.jpg|Bullsquids in the Canals. File:C17 outside0003.jpg|The City 17 outer wall seen from the Wasteland part of the Canals. File:C17 outside0002.jpg|The Wasteland part of the Canals. File:C17 outside0004.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0005.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0006.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0009.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0010.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0011.jpg|Ditto. File:C17 outside0012.jpg|Ditto. File:City canal01.jpg|An early City 17 street with a canal in the middle. File:City canal02.jpg|Ditto. File:City canal03.jpg|Ditto. File:Windmills bridge beta.jpg|A bridge with rotating windmills placed on it in an early prefab canal map. File:Windmills bridge beta2.jpg|Ditto. File:D1 canals 02 heli.jpg|The original Hunter-Chopper in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta canals. File:Prefab canals1.jpg|Swampy area in the map "prefab_canals". Retail File:Police brutality.jpg|The player's first close encounter with some Civil Protection officers beating Citizens. File:HalfLife2 City17 Railway&Canal.jpg|Razor Train passing by a canal and residential apartments. File:Station 12 inside.jpg|Inside Station 12. File:Mounted OSIPR.jpg|Metrocop killing Rebels with a mounted AR2 at Station 12. File:Station 12 massacre.jpg|The Station 12 massacre. File:LambdaCacheCanals.jpg|Lambda supply cache. File:Resistancetunnel.jpg|Resistance-occupied tunnel. File:D1 canals chopper.jpg|Hunter-Chopper aiming at the player. File:Station 6 view.jpg|Station 6 after a Headcrab Shell bombardment. File:HalfLife2 City17 ToxicCanal.jpg|Canal area containing hazardous materials, Headcrab Shells and a few Headcrabs. File:D1 canals 060005.jpg|Metrocops in the Canals. File:Background chopper canals.jpg|Hunter-Chopper passing by Station 7. File:Station 7.jpg|Station 7. File:D1 canals 06000032.jpg|Dark canal. File:Rebel bridge puzzle1.jpg|A Resistance bridge puzzle needed to be solved to proceed with the Airboat. File:Rebel bridge puzzle2.jpg|Ditto. File:Rebel bridge puzzle3.jpg|Ditto. File:G-Man canals ledge.jpg|G-Man spotted on a bridge in the Canals. File:G-Man Canals dam.jpg|The G-Man near the dam before Black Mesa East. File:D1 eli 010007.jpg|The dam before Black Mesa East. File:D1 eli 010006.jpg|The generating station facing Black Mesa East. File:Blackmesaeastfront.jpg|The generating station concealing Black Mesa East. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Sewers / Canals *Half-Life 2 original storyline#The Wild - The Wasteland - The Scrapland External links *"c17_outside", a fixed map of the Beta canals (based on "canals_01_15"; requires Episode Two) Category:City 17 locations Category:The Wasteland locations Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Canals locations Category:Locations Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Dhabih Eng designs Category:Tri Nguyen designs